Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Girl
by thehalfbloodprincess123
Summary: Percy's little sister, Pomona, is the daughter of a god AND and goddess, and her best friend is the daughter of the Titaness Selene. When Percy meets her, he becomes obsessive.
1. Latin Arguments Get Nasty Fast

_Um, this is my first story, so I hope you like it, alright? I really don't know where the idea came from. I have more chapters coming, and trust me, it'll be good. :)_ _And... I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, that's all Rick Riordan, okay? This is just my own little ideas, m'kay? 'Kay._

Chapter One:

Latin arguments get nasty really quick

Percy

I wasn't expecting them.  
I was just standing in the living room, by the huge window that over looked the city, which was covered all fallen leaves from the trees, pondering the phone call that I had just gotten from my mother and her husband, my step-father, Paul. They had gone out for a date, which was usual on a Friday, but then the thought of staying out over night had been brought up, so they decided to stay in the hotel which they were in. "It'll be okay, Percy, you're 18 now, you can look after yourself for the night, right?" my mom had said in the phone before hanging up. I could stay the night without my mom, right? Just as I was thinking this, there was a small knock on the door. I got a little nervous, of course, because I'm a demigod home alone. A demigod is a half-god, it's someone whose one parent was a god and whose other parent was human - demigods are human-god hybrids. I'm a demigod, my father, the real one not Paul, is the Greek God Poseidon, the god of the Seas. I stared at the door and heard another quick knock. I slowly made my way over to the door, nervously gulping.  
"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Open up, Loser!" a familiar girl's voice called back  
"Pommie?" I asked, opening the door, not even thinking that it could have been a Cyclopes imitating her voice. It didn't matter, because surely enough the petite brunette was standing in front of the door, shivering slightly in her pretty her navy blue pea-coat. She smiled, running her bare hand on her dark-wash denim skinny jeans, trying to create warmth above her knee-high gray moccasin Ugg boots. I smiled back warmly. My sister is my half-sister on my dad's side. See, two years ago I made Zeus and the rest of the gods swear that they had to claim all of their children, and not even three months later, a small girl with brown hair and navy blue eyes, wearing a pair of jeans and a blue parka with a Greek Psi tattooed on her lower back came wandering into Camp, looking around. She told us that her father had told her this was her new home, and told us that she was the daughter of Poseidon. I was really shocked, but proud that my dad was the first to claim and keep the promise.

"Why do you always insist on calling me 'Pommie?' I hate that nickname. My name is Pomona, not Pomegranate, not Pommie, not Onie, not Po, but Pomona Amphritite Hunter. Mona is okay, but my name is Paaah-moooooo-naaah!" Trust my baby sister to greet me with a complaint about her nickname instead of a hello. "Ha-ha, I missed you to Mona. What are you _doing_ here? I thought you were visiting your mom for the First two weeks of November. Where ever that is..." I replied, taking her coat. No one knows who Mona's mom is other than the gods. But for some reason, no one is allowed to talk about it because the case was closed by Zeus, and nobody wants to talk about something that Zeus said that you weren't allowed to talk about. And there was no use asking my dad because he got really touchy about his only daughter's mother, for some reason.

Mona is a very special girl, not only because she was a child of one of the Big Three, but because she is also an Oracle. Like my old friend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, she can see into the future and tell what is to come. When she was a baby, she was gifted by Apollo with the Gift of the Sight (seeing into the future) and she can also do speak to animals really well, and is really good at archery when it's night time. She says that her mom can do that, too, but Apollo helped with the Sight. Mona gave me the coat and shrugged, pulling on the sleeves of her gray sweater. "I'm going to visit in December, this year I'm running the All Hallows Eve Costume Party's entertainment with Apollo and the Muses." she said with a smile. She had a really pretty smile, which was set up by her wavy brown hair and her gigantic navy blue eyes. She's got blue eyes like I do, which we get from our father, whose got green-blue eyes, naturally.

I then noticed that she was listening to her iPod with cordless ear-buds. She loves music so much, she practically worships it. And those earbuds... I knew that they were expensive, and I figured that she was given them by Hermes, who gives her so many expensive gifts. She lives in a luxury apartment with her chocolate lab, Cocoa, in the Upper East Side, which over looks Central Park, which is paid for by her mysterious mother, I think. She gets gifts from the gods all the time and is praised by them like she was the daughter of each of them. Sometimes I have to get the other demigods (yes, we are not the only two there is, there are thousands other demigods around the world!) to not ask questions like "Why does my mom/dad not love me like they love Mona?" or "Why is Mona more important then I am?" all the time at our camp, Camp Half-Blood.

That's where we all stay, some year-round, but most of us stay during the summer and during our school breaks. It's a camp for children with a Greek god as a parent, located off Long Island. I really like Camp Half-Blood, it's my home away from home. It's where my friends are. "What'cha listening to?" I asked as I hung her coat on the hook. She pulled the minuscule buds out and searched through her over-sized bag, pulling out a small blue case and putting the buds in it. She grabbed her blue-crystal-covered iPod Touch and turned the music off. "Just some older house music, you know, Fatboy Slim, Rob Base and DJ EZ Rock, 'nd so on and so forth." she muttered nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow but dropped the subject, keeping an equally care-free attitude, "So, Mona, what brings you to this part of the city? I thought you lived in the Upper East Side, why are you in the Upper West Side? Did you miss me that much?" I said in a very jokingly tone.

"I'm here to bring you to Olympus. Your mom said it was okay when I called her, so you are staying over night on Olympus with Annabeth, my best friend Gabrielle, the Stoll brothers, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason and I. Is that a problem?" she looked around the living room. "Seeing as you obviously have no plans for the evening and this is your first real invite to the exclusive All Hallows Eve Costume Party? And not to mention the after-party?" _Touche. Very touche, _I thought.

"Ha-ha-ha, pick on me because I'm just sitting here alone, big whoop. Anyway, what if I denied your 'exclusive invitation?' Then what?" She sighed and fell onto the couch, crossing her skinny, jean-clad legs, pulling out her Palm Pilot. "I'll take you off the guest list and then you wouldn't get in even if you wanted to with all your heart because the elevator to Olympus will be guarded by a bouncer who will kick anyone that isn't on this list out like_ that_." She snapped her fingers to show me what "that" was.

"What? Oh, fine, I'll go pack my stupid duffel." I grumbled. "Alright, I'll be waiting downstairs out front in the car. Anna is really happy you're going to come, too." Mona seemed really pleased with herself. "What? Is she here?"  
"Duh, we needed directions."  
"_'We?'_ There's more of you?"  
"Gabrielle, doofus, Gabrielle is here."  
Ten minutes after our little conversation, I was riding the elevator down from our apartment to the lobby, where the doorman let me out into the cold snowy night. "Hey, you!" a girl's voice rang out in the wind and I turned to find Annabeth leaning out the window of a navy blue Audi. "C'mere, ya just gonna stare at me in the cold?" she asked playfully. I smiled and turned around, dropping me bag and leaning through the window to give her a kiss. I bet you're wondering why I just kissed her? Well, it's because Annabeth is my girlfriend. She looked beautiful in her gray attire, which matched her eyes, those wonderful startling gray eyes. "Mmm... hello, back, Percy." she said with a smile. "Git in, back seat for you!" I sighed and opened the trunk, throwing my bag in and getting into the backseat to find Snow White occupying one of the seats.

The girl was gorgeous, with long wavy black hair that stopped at her ribs and pale white skin that seemed to glow in the moonlight. She had ruby-red lips that glistened when she smiled at me, and her cheeks were the palest pink. She began to talk to me once the car began to move. "Hello, you must be Percy? Anna and Mona talk about you all the time." She held out a pale hand, and a gold charm bracelet jingled on her wrist, looking suspiciously like the silver Tiffany one that Mona wears all the time on her wrist. I stared at her hand until I composed myself and looked into her silvery blue eyes, which seemed to shimmer like little moons. I smiled, "Yeah, that's me. You must be Gabrielle, right? Mona told me you were going to be here. Hi," She smiled and shook my hand, her gentle touch making me smile. She pulled her legs under her, her long silver skirt waving around as she did so. I wondered if she was maybe a daughter of Aphrodite or maybe a daughter of a moon goddess or something. She looked out the window most of the way to Mona's house.

"Look!" she cried in awe after we all got out of the car and began to lock the doors. I followed her finger with my eyes all the way up to the penthouse at the top of the tall building, and saw that there were colorful flashing lights coming out of the windows onto the balcony and, because of the open windows, the sound of Katy Perry was drifting down to the street. On the balcony, a few of our friends were dancing and laughing.

Mona slammed her door, looking murderous. She pointed to the boy that was on the edge of the balcony, dancing around a bit. "JACOB! I SWEAR TO THE GODS AND ANYONE ELSE THAT'S MY WITNESS, I'M GOING TO COME UP THERE AND KILL YOU!" she screamed. Her Converse pounded on the pavement as she ran towards the heavy gold- and glass revolving door. I watched as she ran through the lobby and flung open a door, disappearing. Annabeth let out a cry and ran after her, following suit.

"This isn't gonna be good, Jake and Mona have been continuously fighting more and more over the past few weeks! Poor Jake, she'll kill the poor guy. She left him in charge of everyone." Gabrielle informed me. I don't even think I heard her... she was so gorgeous and her skin was still glowing in the moonlight. "Who's your parent?" I asked suddenly.

"Wh-what? The Titaness, Selene, why?" she said, looking at me with an adorably perplexed look on her face. So that was why she was glowing under the moon, her mom IS the moon. Well, is a part of the moon, anyway. She frowned at me and cocked her head to the side, looking at me with a small look of confusion but mostly a look of adoration. She turned quick, her raven-colored hair almost whipping me in the face, and making a cloud of perfume hit me. It smelled odd, like a bakery during the Christmas season. It was the sweet smell of gingerbread cookies and cinnamon. She glided off, through the revolving door and across the carpeted lobby. I ran after her and pelted through the crowd of people who were mingling around.

She pressed her long slender finger on the elevator-up button and gave a look of wonder at me through her long wavy hair. "I just wanted to know. So? Your mom is a Titan? Not a god?" She snorted at me and stepped into the elevator. "I have to be a god's child to be a demigod? I'm Selene's only daughter. The first in five hundred years: she met my father. My father is an actor, Miles de la Luna, he is very famous. She smiled at him and he felt obliged to her, they fell in love." She pressed the "P" button, which was for "Penthouse."

"In a matter of nine months I was born under the full moon, from Selene. Any questions? The fates made it so I was named Gabrielle of the Moon, isn't that weird? Anyway, what's wrong with being Selene? We can't all be Poseidon's child. Why do you think that Mona took to me so well? We're both special." She smiled.

I coughed and scratched the back of my neck awkwardly. "Wow... my parents met at the beach and my dad fell in love with her, so he almost gave up being a god for us." I muttered with a nonchalant shrug. The elevator stopped and Gabrielle began to dig through her giant bright red bag, looking around for something. She whipped out a matching red wallet and shuffled though the credit cards... "Amex, American Express, Master Card, Visa, Visa, Sax... Aaah-ha! Bingo, Mona!" she said with a smile as she pulled a green security card from the card slot.

She swiped the card in a card-swipe thing and the doors opened... to reveal the sounds of a guy and a girl screaming in Latin. Yeah, being a demigod has perks, like you automatically know Latin, in some cases of demigods. Mona knows a lot of Latin. I guess Jake Mason, a son of Hephaestus, does, too. "_Re vera, cara mea, mea nil refert._!" Mona screamed over "Starstrukk," which was playing from the Bose surround-sound system in the corner, at the tall blond boy who was glowering down at her.

"_Osculare pultem meam_, Mona!" Jake shouted back angrily, his face red and dark. He laughed menacingly and glared harder... wait, did he just say "Kiss my grits?" I stared in confusion. "_Visne saltare_, Princess?" I snorted when Mona said that, I had taught her the whole "Wanna dance, Princess?" "Bring it on, Snack-Shack" bit. It was funny to hear in Latin. Gabrielle glared at me as Jake fired back.

"_Brutum fulmen_, Mona, _vacca foeda_!" Gabrielle gasped and clutched a hand to her lips... Mona roared with outrage. "Jake is officially raptus regaliter." Gabrielle muttered. I gave her a sideways glance and she muttered, "Royally Screwed." I turned back to Mona and Jake's fight, seeing that it was getting really, really ugly by the moment. "_Fac ut vivas! Caesar si viveret, ad remum dareris! Viri sunt Viri_!"

"_Vacca, vacca, vacca_!" Jake taunted, walking around Mona in a circle.

"_Labera lege_... It's over!" Mona cried as she ran out into another doorway, slamming the door behind her. Gabrielle cried out and followed behind, running into the room and slamming the door behind her. Jake looked around, giving off the aura of feeling bad. Katie glared, "Why'd you call her a stupid cow, Jake? That was very wrong! You're so mean!" she snapped. Nico shook his head and looked down, "Mona's going to murder you in your bed for that. You know Mona, she's not one to let go of grudges, you know, that Poseidon Pride, they've always gotta win or something." he said in a slightly bemused voice. I stood there for a moment until I realized what he had said. "Heyyy, I'm not proud!" I argued. We all laughed, except for Jake, who was inching toward the elevator doors. Ah, well, I guess he had a right to be scared... Mona's horrifying!


	2. Mona's Secret

_Another installment of PJO: The Girl. I hope you like it!_

_Oh, and I still don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians *sigh* Unfortunately._

Chapter Two:

Mona's Secret

Percy

"I'm so bored, it's been an hour and they still haven't come out."  
Nico had been whining about his boredom for the last half hour, laying on one of the two white suede couches in the living room while he watched Connor and Travis Stoll play Mortal Kombat on Mona's PlayStation 3. Katie had retired to one of the four white suede, overstuffed armchairs with a book from the wall of books, laying on it with her head on one arm and her legs over the other. Annabeth and I were laying in a tangled mess of arms and legs on the other couch, while Anna listened to her iPod, I listened to Nico. "So? Go on Mona's iBook, or something. There is so much to do here and you're whining?" I said with a small sigh. I watched Barracka attack Scoripion with on the 50 inch plasma-screen TV, and listened to the Stoll's argument.

"Cheater!" Travis yelled as he made Scorpion do his special whip-move, sending the whip into Barracka's stomach and pulling him forward, taking away a lot of his life. "Nuh-uh! I can do my swords if I want, like you can do the whip trick." Connor argued back, making his character kick Travis' out a window and into the lower level. "Yeah? Well, you can defend yourself during mine. I can't during yours!" Scorpion drop-kicked Barracka three times before running backwards. "So? It's a game, that's the point!" Barracka stabbed Scorpion in the stomach and threw him into the wall, running at him and slicing him several times. "Guys, will you puh-LEASE shut up?" Katie snapped, looking up from The Odyssey with a very annoyed look. She looked a lot like Persephone, with long, black hair and tanned skin from working in the garden all day. She had her mother's striking green eyes, which sparkled when she talked. When she smiled, her whole face lit up and she looked lovely.

Next to me, Annabeth began to sing low, "But can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way You kissed me! Fell in love when I saw you standing there; It must have been the way... Today was a fairytale; It must have been the way... Today was a fairytale..." I smiled at her, and she smiled back. The moment was ruined when Gabrielle opened the door to Mona's room and glided out into the living room. I was transfixed, staring at every little detail, every curve, every step. "So, how is everyone? Doing well, I hope," she said coolly, but, even though she said "everyone," she was staring straight at me with a wide smile. "G-g-good." I stuttered. Uh-oh. Why was I stuttering? I had a wonderful girlfriend, who loved me (I hoped) and she was sitting on my lap! I looked away, down at Annabeth, and smiled, stroking her forehead. "Peeeerrrrcccyyyyy..." a voice said. I looked up, to see Connor wagging his brother's controller in my face. "I won the game, c'mon, man, PLEASE play a round? PLEASE?"

I began to sigh and reach for it and give in, but a skinny hand slapped mine away and grabbed the controller. I looked up in shock to see Gabrielle, in all her glory, holding the controller and preparing to sit down. Connor's mouth fell open as Gabrielle sat down and leaned against him. "What?" She asked, looking up into our shocked faces and looking, for some reason, frightened, "I'm not allowed to play?" Mona came gliding out (I swear these two float on moonbeams), wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans, a plain navy blue long sleeved shirt that matched her navy eyes, and a silvery-blue parka over top, her hair in a long brown braid down her back. Although the outfit sounds simple and boring, Mona's natural beauty made the outfit look runway-worthy. Her face was completely free of make-up, minus the mascara and lip-gloss. She looked amazing, like one of the Hunters of Artemis, oddly enough.

"Whoa..." the Stolls said in unison. Looking her up and down, Connor fell over onto his side, still staring at her. "Wh-what?" she asked nervously, patting her hair and whirling around to look in the giant mirror that covered the one wall. She smoothed a hand over her hair. "D-do I have a hair-bump? I didn't look in the mirror when I braided it." She tugged on her gray moccasin boots to make them straight and turned around to face us all, looking very nervous as she stared. "I've never seen something so wonderful," Travis quipped. "Or smart-looking." Connor continued. "Or sexy." They both said with wide grins.

Mona blushed, looking down and twirling the end of her long, waist-length braid around her index finger and unsuccessfully tried to hide a small smile. _Beat it, runts! _I wanted to scream, my brotherly instincts kicking in, again. I hate it when suddenly I feel a need to protect the seventeen-year-old beauty. But I was silent, I continued to let them complement her. "Oh, shut up, you two," Mona giggled, reminding me of a Naiad.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the East, and Mona is the fair Sun! Arise, fair Sun, and kill the envious Moon, who is already sick with grief. That thou art her maid art far more fair than she; But not her maid, since she is envious. Her vestal beauty is but sick and green, and none but fools wear to it!" Connor cried, falling to his knees in front of Mona. She gasped. "Omigawds, Romeo and Juliet, Scene two, Act two, in the Orchard! Where Romeo tells Juliet that she is better than Artemis!" she said in a whispery voice. "O, Connor, Connor! Wherefore art thou Connor? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be sworn by my love, and I will no longer be a Hunter." she recited, adding her own last name.

"What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet." Connor replied with a wink. Mona looked dazed. "Wow..." she whispered with a moony look. He smiled at her with a look of confusion and awe. "You know Romeo and Juliet?" he asked, getting off of his knees and turning to sit in one of the armchairs. "Ye-yes! I'm in love with that play! I've read it so many times... ha-how-? You're a boy-! I'm so-! What?" she stuttered, turning to sit on the arm of his chair. Travis looked at me, rolling his eyes and mouthing "Look at them!" with a gagging look. Gabrielle pushed him over and looked back at her friend, with a small proud smile.

"I like it as well, I'm a bit of a theater geek myself. Dionysus kinda helped me, because he rules over the arts..." Connor mumbled, looking down. But, Mona was seriously impressed. "Are you kidding? I love theater! I've been in several plays at my private school, Waverly Preparatory!" she sounded flustered and impressed at the same time. Uh-oh... There was a small spark of golden light that was getting bigger by the moment in the middle of the living room, quickly, we all turned our heads and looked away. A girlie voice coughed and we all turned to see Aphrodite standing there in heels that looked like torture devices. "Helloooo, lovely demigods and demigodesses!" She cried, throwing out her arms. She was wearing a low-cut mini dress which was neon-Barbie-pink. "And how are my favorite little lovers?" she asked, looking around with a blinding smile. I frowned and looked down. Aphrodite always made me nervous.

"Pomona, I heard about your break up, sorry that I got you to go out with such a jerk! My husband's sons can be very unruly. I hear he called you a 'cow?' How rude! Don't worry, I'll find you a perfect match! You're mom's old motto of 'Men are Evil,' isn't rubbing off on you, is it? She'll be rather pleased you're broken up with Jacob." Aphrodite sighed and began filing her long, pink talons. "Oh... no, I still like boys. How's mom?" Mona asked tentatively. She looked nervous for a moment before Aphrodite looked up from her nails and laughed a humorless laugh, which was full of heavy sarcasm. "The usual. Making my business die, one maiden at a freaking time." she said bitterly. Maidens? Boys are scum? Mona _Hunter_? Mona's mom couldn't be... no way, she was a virgin. How could she have a child? That's crazy talk...

"Nice outfit, by the way. I would have preferred a pink parka, or no parka at all... maybe a fox-fur stoll, I'm guessing she sent you that?" Aphrodite nodded towards the outfit and smirked. "Ohh... uhhh... ye-yeah. It was a Birthday present. And early one. She is going to be leaving for Europe after the celebrations tomorrow, so I'm going to be traveling with her in December this year." Mona replied.

There was a silvery spark midair, and we all looked away, minus Aphrodite, waiting for the latest god or goddess to take their mortal form. See, when you look at a god in their true divine form, unless you are a god yourself, you'll explode or desiagrate. It's too much for your mortal eyes to take in. Like when Hera tricked Dionysus' mom, Semele, into making Zeus show her his heavenly form in his dressings, she exploded, it was too much for her. Though, I think Hera knew what she was doing when she told Semele to make her lover prove that he was Zeus. She does that sometimes when she's in one of her jealous rages, which happen a lot because she spends fifty percent of her time chasing around her husbands girlfriends.

"Aphrodite. Why are you here? Do not corrupt these poor girls!" a voice cried. I turned to see who it was, and surely enough, a small thirteen-year-old girl was standing there in an outfit almost exactly like Mona's She could have been Mona, but she had shorter auburn hair and silvery eyes that were cold and firm as she scolded Aphrodite. On her back, was a golden bow, along with a quiver of arrows. "Oh, stuff it, Artemis! I was just consoling Pomona about her break up!" Aphrodite shot back. I've heard about these arguments before, between Artemis and Aphrodite. They hate each other naturally, because of love and virginity.

"Broken up? Broken up? Why wasn't I told! After all, I have a right to know! Does _he_ know? I bet he does! I'm tired of being treated second-class to him. I mean, the girl is mine, too." Artemis growled at Aphrodite. Katie gasped and Gabrielle's mouth formed an **O** of surprise. Did she just say that Mona was hers? Thunder shook the windows and there was a flash as several bolts of lightning struck. "You broke the promise! Ooohhh... someone's in trouble..." Aphrodite whispered, with a hint of fear in her voice.


End file.
